


Hunt

by monicawoe



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wile E. Coyote finally catches Road Runner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

He picks up the last thigh bone and begins carefully sucking off the few remaining scraps of flesh. 

It had been a feast. Just like he'd always dreamed it would be. He'd taken his time preparing the dish, seasoning it and cooking it thoroughly, nice and slow. Then he'd eaten slowly, reverently - savoring every bite, feeling the meat slide down his throat.

Coyote leans back and pats his bloated stomach. He looks at the pile of feathers in the corner of his den. He'd wanted a trophy. He didn't ever want to forget this momentous occassion. He lopes over to the pile of feathers and lays down next to them.

Lazily, Coyote runs his paw through the feathers and settles down to sleep. He dreams as he always does- of the hunt. Of chasing and chasing and never catching. He wakes up staring at the pile of feathers - every shade of blue. Never before had they looked as beautiful as they do now. He begins to cry as it dawns on him that he will never, never hunt again. Oh sure - there are other birds - but none like this.

Coyote gets up, and heads for his back room, where he keeps all of his blades, traps and things that go boom. More than likely, none of them will work anyway. He's died thousands of times, and each and every time Death had laughed at him and sent him right back. He sighs heavily. Somewhere in his collection, there has to be a way out.


End file.
